Safe In Your Arms
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: my 2nd jommy fic. tommy has to help jude move on after hunter. if anyone has ideas for the next chptr, plz lemme kno! co-wrttn w/ funkyicecube.:
1. Chapter 1

**_AN:Ok so since my last fic was rushed I'm going to try another 1. _**

**_Changes: Jude dated Hunter when she was 18. She's 20 now & with Tommy. Tommy's past with Hunter never existed.

* * *

_**20 year old Jude Harrison sat on the couch in the Gmajor lobby with her knees to her chest. She couldn't believe what, more like who, she just saw.

24 year old Tommy Quincy heard soft sobs as he walked out of his office. He saw the huddled figure of his girlfriend in the dark. "Jude?" He flipped on the light & her head shot up, tears in her eyes. "It happened again, didn't it?"

* * *

**5 DAYS AGO** _Jude & Tommy sat on the couch in her apartment watching a movie. They were making out more than paying attention to the movie. The phone rang & Jude & Tommy reluctantly pulled apart. "Hello?" she answered. _

_She blindly reached for Tommy's hand, the smile falling from her face. "Uh...thank you..." She hung up. _

_"Jude? Girl, what's wrong?" Tommy asked concerned. He looked at her slightly dazed face. "Jude?" _

_"Hunter," was all she said, still not looking at him. _

_Anger suddenly coursed through his veins. Hunter was the 1 who had hurt Jude. _

_See, 2 years ago, Jude dated Hunter. He would beat her for no reason. She finally came to Tommy for help 1 night a year ago when Hunter tried to rape her. And they were able to finally get him convicted & behind bars 6 months ago. That's when Tommy & Jude started dating. _

_"What about him?" Tommy asked trying to keep his anger in check. _

_"It's good, I think," she whispered. "He's dead. Some prisoner stabbed him. That's good, right?"

* * *

_

**PRESENT DAY** Ever since that night, Jude had nightmares of the beatings again. She had even started seeing him in strange places. It was like Hunter was haunting her.

Lately, if Tommy was working late, Jude would end up running to Gmajor out of fear Hunter was chasing her. Tommy tried to comfort her but she seemed so hurt by Hunter.

**NEXT DAY** Tommy & Jude were just about to get lectured about Jude's new song. Darius had understood about her needing time but after 6 months, it was time to get back to work.

'You ok?" Tommy asked a shaky looking Jude as they sat down.

"Y-yeah."

After going home the previous night, both had fallen into a restless sleep & it had shown.

"Ok, let's get down to business," Darius said.

All of a sudden, the color drained from Jude's face.

**FLASHBACK** _"Let's get down to business." The door slammed shut and the room fell into darkness. She was cowered in the corner, knees drawn to her chest, her eyes wide in fear. The footsteps grew louder, an indication that he was growing closer. Jude shook, knowing what was coming.  
Hunter grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her up to her feet. _

_His grip tightened causing her to wince and she bit down on her lip to try to hide it. She didn't want him to know that it hurt.  
Her back soon connected with the wall and she slid down to the floor, __groaning in pain. A strangled yelp left her lips as he kicked her in the side, yelling at her.  
"You're a no good piece of crap!" He shouted this, repeatedly kicking her. She felt the room tilt and spin before slowly fading to black._

**END FLASHBACK** "No!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair & backing up. "Please, no..."

_"Please, not again. She doesn't need this_," Tommy thought, rushing to her side. "Jude! Jude, it's ok!" he called.

He slowly lowered her to the floor, murmuring words of comfort & he kissed the top of her head. "It's ok, girl. He's not here. Shhh..." he soothed.

After Jude's crying slowed enough where he could get her up, Tommy said, "Kwest, can you get Jude to the car?"

Kwest nodded silently taking her in his arms. She looked at Tommy fearfully. "It's ok. Go with Kwest."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-what just happened?" Darius started when Kwest & Jude walked out.

"It's ok," Tommy answered quietly. "This-the flashbacks have been happening for awhile."

* * *

**_AN: please review! i need ideas 4 ch2! _**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

**_AN:i'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! i want 2 finish this but as far as this fic goes, i have a serious case of writers block. i'm stuck cuz everythin i came up w/ 4 tommy 2 help jude move on is already used in other fics. as soon as i come up w/somethin, i'll post it but i dont know when that will b. i'm deeply sorry 4 yet another unfinished fic, please 4give me. if anyone can help me end this in the next chapter, lemme know._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_AN:i'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long! i had a bad case of writers block. Please 4give me.  
_**

* * *

Jude woke with a start, & trying to get air into her lungs. Tommy, who was just waking up next to her, felt her tense.

"It's me, Girl. It's Tommy," he whispered.

She rolled over & buried her face in his shoulder. She breathed in his scent & calmed a bit.

"Tommy?"

"Yup."

"I want to do something today," she said in a quiet voice.

They both sat up. "Like what?" he asked.

"I want to go record."

"I think that's a great idea, Big Eyes."

It had been so long since she sang & he knew singing made her happy. She needed to find her voice again.

**STUDIO A - **Jude stood in the soundproof booth & looked at Tommy.

"You're ok here, Jude. Whenever you're ready." He made sure that whenever she was scared from Hunter, she knew she was safe now.

She started to sing.

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head  
__I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way  
__Chorus: White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
__White lines  
Will bring me home  
__I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything  
__It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all  
__Chorus repeat  
__Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long, So long  
__Chorus repeat_

The song ended & Jude looked towards Tommy. He walked into the booth & smiled. He took her in his arms. "You did excellent, Girl."

She took a deep breath & looked up at him. For the 1st time in weeks Jude smiled a genuine smile. Tommy had missed that smile so much. She leaned in & kissed him. He didn't deepen the kiss, not wanting to rush her. He was just glad she was ok again.

And she was. Jude felt back to normal. She had found her way back to Tommy.

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
